


Wasn't Me

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [12]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ya two favorite eva characters get caught banging on the bathroom floor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Me

They were a mess. Both of pale, sweaty flesh, one with white hair and glossy red eyes, the other of mousy brown hair and eyes of blue. 

“Shinji-kun.” The angel said, kissing the top of his lover’s head. He rocked into him again, emitting a moan from the brunette pilot. 

In the atmosphere of pure elation of the cramped bathroom, where both boys were uncomfortably positioned sprawled out on the tiled floor, they were unable to here the door of the apartment open and close. Being unaware of the fact that they were no longer alone, the two continued their act, Kaworu sliding in and out of Shinji at a quicker pace. With no concern of the unknown other patron in the apartment the two moaned loudly as they came, one over his own stomach, the other deep inside his paramour. 

The noise peaked the attention of the other, and drew them to the bathroom. 

As she slid the door open, Asuka called out; “Shinji? Are you here,” but her sentence stopped when she saw the sight going on on the floor of the bathroom,the floor of her bathroom.

Still in shock, she slammed the door, or slammed the sliding door the best she could. 

It took a moment for her to start screaming. 

“Shinji, just wait until I tell Misato what you were doing with that filthy angel! A filthy, bastard boy angel too!” 

Kaworu and Shinji quickly regrouped, cleaning themselves off, putting clothes back on and sharing chaste kisses. Shinji was worried out of his mind for the consequences but with a final, meaningful kiss from Kaworu he relaxed. 

It was amazing how comfortable he made him feel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
